Weapons systems in the prior art have provided “hot-start” navigational information to the Global-Positioning-System receivers on missiles prior to flight, but these systems have relied on complex wiring and multiple interfaces to provide the information to the receivers. Therefore, the need exists for an improved weapons system for providing hot-start navigational information to the Global-Positioning-System receivers on missiles prior to flight, without some of the costs and disadvantages in the prior art.